Late Night Intruder
by Cabin 7 Gryffindor
Summary: Hayley and Fred think they're finally getting some alone time. Little do they know what exactly they're in for. With special guest star Draco Malfoy. Rated T for some language.


**A/N - Hello and welcome! This is an idea that came to me, like, a year ago. I've now revamped it, and turned it into a 2 or 3 chapter story. So anyway, I hope you like it! Please review :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. All I own is the basic plot idea and Hayley :)**

"Fred?" came the whisper from the dark.

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you? I can't see a damn thing." He said, stumbling through the almost empty common room. He kicked a chair, accidently stubbing his toe.

"Shit!" he whisper-yelled, jumping backwards. He managed to slip on a stray sheet of parchment, falling over and landing on something soft and warm.

"Found you." wheezed Hayley from underneath Fred, before finding his lips and kissing them. He kissed her back passionately, running his tongue over her lips until she opened them. He slid his tongue inside her mouth, and she tangled her hands in his red hair. They both loved these precious moments, when they could just focus on each other. No classes. No homework. No friends. No brothers. No teachers. Just them.

Quiet footsteps sounded on the stairs. Fred rolled off his girlfriend grudgingly, and they both sat up. They waited, frozen in silence.

"Stupid Potter! He'll never see it coming! Cursed robes! Why didn't I think of it before?" a voice whispered loudly. Hayley aimed her wand in the direction of the voice, sending a non-verbal stunning spell at the intruder. There was a satisfying thud as her target hit the carpet. Fred lit his wand and they made their way over to the unconscious victim. He had fallen over backwards, and inn the new light they could clearly see his blond hair and Slytherin robes. Fred handed Hayley his wand, and picked up the boy. He held him upright, with one hand over his mouth, the other firmly holding him in place around his middle. He nodded at Hayley, who took this as her cue.

"Ennervate." She said quietly. The young Slytherin started awake, and upon finding himself detained, proceeded to kick his captor in the shins, and bite his hand. Fred did nothing but tighten his grip, until he thought he might just shatter the younger boy's jaw. When their prisoner finally stopped struggling, Hayley stepped forward.

"Draco Malfoy," she purred in a dangerous voice, "What's this I hear about cursed robes?" Malfoy's eyes flashed with anger, and a little fear. Hayley turned and began to pace in front of the two boys.

"So, let me get this straight. You, a Slytherin, broke into the Gryffindor common room, snuck into the 4th year boys dormitories, cursed _Harry Potter's _robes, made it back down to the common room, and you've only just been caught?" she said incredulously. Fred removed his hands, and Malfoy fell to the ground in a heap. When he leapt to his feet, Fred grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back.

"Yes," Malfoy spat, glaring daggers at Hayley. "I evade one Potter and Weasley duo, just to run into another. I suppose you're all the same though, except instead of Granger, you're the bi-" his sentence was cut off my Fred twisting both his arms up behind his back. Not far enough to be terribly painful, but enough to be very uncomfortable. He bent down so his head was right next to the younger boy's.

"I wonder what Slytherin chances of winning the quidditch cup if it's seeker's arms were, say, mysteriously broken?" Fred whispered so Hayley couldn't hear, "Speak to her like that again, and we'll find out. Got it?" Malfoy gulped in response. Satisfied, Fred straightened up, a small smirk playing on his handsome features. Hayley raised an eyebrow in question, but he just gave her a bigger smile, so she turned back to Malfoy.

"Now, what are we going to do with you?" she said, her emerald eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Well," Fred began, "George and I don't have anything ready to test yet, so turning him into a lab rat won't work."

"And we've all got pretty busy schedules, so public humiliation via ingenious pranks is out." Hayley continued.

"A late night visit to Minnie it is." Fred finished with a grin. "Can you pass me my wand?" He conjured a rope and tied Draco's hands together.

"Now, no funny business on the way. I will not hesitate to render you unable to make little Malfoys." She said resting the tip of her wand on the end of his nose. He looked pretty comical with his eyes crossed, trying to watch it. With that settled, she turned and strode over to the portrait hole, the boys right behind her. As the portrait swung shut, the Fat Lady did not look happy.

"Where do you think- oh, it's you two. In that case, I do _not _want to know." She stated. Hayley just smiled as she and Fred set off into the dark castle.


End file.
